User blog:Bloodliine/My Guesses For The Rest of the Just Dance 2020 Tracklist
Hello everyone! With Gamescom coming in about a month, I thought it would be a good idea to write a post about my predictions for the rest of Just Dance 2020’s song list. Since the game is set to have a total of 40 tracks, and 15 have been confirmed, we have 25 left. This post will be separated into 3 different parts: songs that are announced at Gamescom, songs that are announced at Brazil Game Show, and songs that are revealed with the release of the game. Let’s get started! Songs That Are Announced at Gamescom: 1. Happier by Marshmello and Bastille – Easy – Solo – Female 2. Woman Like Me by Little Mix featuring Nicki Minaj – Medium – Dance Crew – Female/Female/Female/Female 3. Idol by BTS featuring Nicki Minaj – Hard – Dance Crew – Male/Male/Male/Male 4. All My Love by Major Lazer featuring Ariana Grande and Machel Montano – Medium – Trio – Male/Female/Female 5. Born To Be Yours by Kygo featuring Imagine Dragons – Easy – Duet – Male/Female 6. Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez – Hard – Solo – Female 7. Africa by Toto – Easy – Solo – Male 8. Kiss Kiss by Tarkan – Medium – Solo – Female 9. Till The World Ends by Britney Spears – Hard – Dance Crew – Female/Female/Female/Female 10. Feels by Calvin Harris ft. Katy Perry – Medium – Dance Crew – Female/Female/Male/Male 11. 365 by Katy Perry and Zedd– Medium – Solo – Female Songs That Are Announced At Brazil Game Show: 1. Bad Guy by Billie Eilish – Hard – Solo – Female 2. Taki Taki by DJ Snake, Ozuna, Cardi B, and Selena Gomez – Hard – Dance Crew – Male/Male/Female/Female 3. Friends by Marshmello and Anne-Marie – Medium – Duet – Female/Male 4. Just Got Paid by Sigala, Ella Eyre, Meghan Trainor, and French Montana – Hard – Solo – Female 5. Solo by Clean Bandit featuring Demi Lovato – Hard – Solo – Female 6. Sucker by the Jonas Brothers – Easy – Trio – Male/Male/Male 7. I Want You To Know by Selena Gomez and Zedd – Medium – Duet – Female/Male 8. Juice by Lizzo – Hard – Duet – Panda/Female 9. I’ve Been Waiting by Lil Peep, ILOVEMAKONNEN featuring Fall Out Boy – Medium – Trio – Male/Male/Female 10. Señorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello – Easy – Duet – Male/Female 11. Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots – Easy – Duet – Male/Male Songs That Are Revealed With The Release of the Game: 1. ME! By Taylor Swift featuring Brendon Urie – Easy – Duet – Female/Male 2. 7 Rings by Ariana Grande – Hard – Dance Crew – Female/Female/Female/Female 3. Old Town Road (Remix) by Lil Nas X featuring Billy Ray Cyrus – Easy – Solo - Male 4. Mother’s Daughter by Miley Cyrus – Hard – Solo – Female 5. Without Me by Halsey – Medium – Solo – Female 6. Salute by Little Mix - Easy - Dance Crew - Female/Female/Female/Female 7. No Promises by Cheat Codes and Demi Lovato - Medium - Duet - Male/Female 8. Cross Me by Ed Sheeran, Chance the Rapper, PnB Rock - Hard - Solo - Male That’s it! I hope y’all liked my predictions, and if you haven’t heard a few of the songs on here, I recommend you go listen to them! They’re really good songs. Have a great day, everyone! NOTE: The reason why I added more songs is because there may be more than 40 songs, but I have no clue. Also, in the comments please tell me which ones you think should have extremes! And sorry for the formatting issue. The editor was acting weird so this will have to do. Category:Blog posts